Korva'lya
Vorsk Korva'lya - Former Chief Executive Officer, Bothan Trading Company. Director of Operations - Colton Hotel, Corellia Background Political Career In the beginning, Korva was a little known figure in the Bothan Trading Company. For the most part, he attained his position through his parents who were both influential members of the Company. Korva decided to go to Kothlis, a Bothan colony, to stay commerce, politics and other disciplines that he felt might help him. This would, after he was done, help kick start a career in politics on his homeworld. After finishing his studies, he returned to Bothawui where he took up several mid-level government roles over a twelve year span. After the death of his father and the inheritance he would come to recieve, Korva invested heavily in the Trading Company to become a major shareholder. Combined with his position and new influence and shareholder he found himself taking on more prominent roles in the Trading Company. A short while ago, the Chief Executive of the Trading Company approched Korva and appointed him as Vice President of Republic Relations within the Company, and with that he became the Bothan representative on the Republic Senate - a position he had been eyeing for sometime. Political Views Bothan Trading Company Once a low level member of the Company, elevated to Vice President and soon after Chief Executive. After denouncing the Republics military actions, he was asked to change his position on it. He complied, and was soon forced out of office. Shortly after his dismissal from the BTC, an 'attack' by the Black Empire on Bothawui forced the Board of Directors to re-confirm Korva'lya as Chief Executive, as he has been the strongest supporter of a safer Bothawui, and had increased its defenses prior to his initial removal from power. The Republic He loved the Republic. But recent events have shown him that the corruption within the Republic is wide spread, and everyone is out for their own agenda. He seeks to remove the corruption from the Republic and return it to the way it once was. Senate, Politics and Diplomatic Affairs Once a popular Senator, Korva'lya has since departed from his Senatorial duties. Diplomatic affairs no longer concern him within the Republic. He manages Bothawui as it were its own Empire. Military and Security He was once pro military and pro security during his initial days of CEO of Bothawui and on the Republic Senate. Since his re-appointment to the position, he has continued to push for increased Security, on Bothawui only. Commerce and Trade Free Commerce, free trade. Simple things to believe in. If only the galaxy worked that way and would allow it. Korva'lya realizes that in order to maintain the level of security he feels is required, this must suffer. However, he tries to work within the system to push forward a pro-trade agenda in hopes of strengthening not only his planets, but other worlds situation. He is firmly against outsourcing any sort of production on his homeworld, and has a progressive stance on taxation - if the situation requires an increase in taxation, he will go along with in, so long as it returns to its normal level after. The Hutt Though it was believed that Korva'lya was once an enemy of the Hutts, rumors have begun to circulate that this may have changed. Some have gone as far to suggest that he has some Hutt connections, but this has never been confirmed. The Black Empire Prior to his removal from power on Bothawui and from the Senate, Korva'lya felt it was a required next step to push forward a peace plan with the Black Empire, in an attempt to resolve hostilities. He was laughed out of office. However, soon after his re-appointment the Republic went to the bargaining table with the Black Empire. Even though he does not totally agree with some of the things the Black Empire has done, some believe that Korva'lya has some connection to them. What sort of connection is not known, nor has he openly spoken about it. Recent Events Much has happened to Korva'lya in a short while. He was elevated to the Vice Presidency of the Bothan Trading Company and appointed Senator. He was then appointed as Chief Executive Officer, and increased Bothawui's security. Shortly after denouncing the Republics military actions against the Black Empire, he was asked by the Chancellor to change his position. At the request he did, and as a result was forced from office. After leaving office, Korva'lya went freelance for a short while. At which point he purchased the Colton Hotel on Corellia. After the attack on Bothawui, he has since been re-appointed as Chief Executive of the Bothan Trading Company. En route out of the Bothan system, Korva'lya's ship was attacked and destroyed. It is unknown if he was assassinated. Bothan Corporate Security is investigating. No comment has come out of the Bothan Trading Company, but sources close to the Chief Operations Officer suggest that this may have been a politically motivated killing. Personality An outgoing Bothan. Very articulate and passionate about politics, security and commerce. Not easily manipulated by others. Willing to listen to all aspects of an issue in order to make an informed decision. Character Logs Category:Archived Characters